


I Don't Want To Be In Drunken Love With You

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, This Is STUPID, beyonce-y title bc I couldnt think of anything, but no addictions, cal drinks a lot, don't drink kids, enjoy, he's just dumb and makes bad choices, plus 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Calum kisses Luke drunkenly, and the one time it's a sober one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Be In Drunken Love With You

1.

Luke sat on a bench, not really one for the bar scene. It was too crowded, too loud. And then drunk people just made it all worse. It was like the bow on top that really made the entire bar experience terrible.

He was just there because he was waiting for his best friends to reappear. Luke was too young to get into bars, unfortunately. Just then, Calum stumbled out of the building, drunk as fuck.

"Lukeyy, I wanna go home," Calum whined, plopping onto the bench, next to him.

"Cal, I can't drive. Where's Michael and Ashton?"

"Ash is dragging Mikey away from some girllll," Calum informed him.

Luke felt his heart pang slightly at the use of the nicknames. It reminded him that he wasn't the only person special to Calum.

Which is a stupid thought, Luke knows. But this insecure voice spoke louder than the rest of the ones in his head. Besides, Calum was his first best friend; it was only natural to feel like this. Sometimes he just forgot that he wasn't Calum's first best friend. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't the only important person to Calum, unlike how Luke felt about his best friend.

"Luke! I hope Calum is with you," Ashton called out, Michael right behind him.

"He's right here," Luke said, gesturing to the dark-haired boy.

"Oh thank god. I'm gonna drop you two off at Cal's place, Luke. That's alright, yeah?"

"It's fine, Ash."

"Good, because Michael is so drunk right now that I'm not sure that I should leave his side."

Ashton drove the boys to the Hood residence. Calum's parents were away for the weekend, so no one was home.

"Check in with me tomorrow okay?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Alright _Dad_."

Ashton glared at Luke. "Luke, I'm serious. Both of your mums would have my head on a platter if something happened to either of you."

"Nothing will happen, Ash. Just take Michael home."

His curly haired friend wrinkled his nose at the statement. "That sounds wrong. Gross, Hemmings."

But Ashton drove away before Luke could make a snarky response, leaving him with a drunk Calum to deal with.

"Alright Calum, let's get you inside."

Calum draped an arm across Luke's shoulders, grinning. "Okay."

Luke tried not to blush at the contact. Keyword being tried. It's a good thing Calum was drunk, or else his crush would be obvious.

"You can just lie down here, Cal," Luke said when they reached Calum's bedroom. Calum shook his head, making Luke want to groan out of frustration.

"Come cuddle with me, Lukeyyy." Luke blushed at the request, but didn't refuse. He couldn't if he tried.

Calum wrapped his arms around Luke, their chests meeting.

"Uh, this might be more comfortable if I turn arou-"

"No. Just stay like this, Luke," Calum whispered.

"Okay then..."

Calum smiled down at Luke. "You're so pretty, Lukey."

He planted a soft kiss against Luke's cheek.

"So pretty..." He breathed against his pale cheek, before burying his face into Luke's shoulder. Luke had gone completely red by now, his face aflame.

No, no. That was just intoxicated Calum talking.

He shouldn't believe a word coming from Calum's mouth.

\-----

2.

Luke thinks nothing of the kiss for a long time. It was just a drunken peck, which was relatively normal behavior for drunk people, to be overly affectionate.

But then Michael had a party.

It was a small gathering; just Ashton, Michael, Luke, Calum, Michael's cousin, who was staying for the week, named Maya, and her best friend, Jayden. (Maya made me blame her lol)

They drank some alcohol Michael had pulled out. Luke drank a little bit, not caring about age anymore. However, he wasn't particularly a fan of the substance, so he stayed more sober than the others.

Currently, they were playing truth or dare. Ashton had been dared to kiss Maya, and everyone was now cheering the duo on.

Then it was Calum's turn.

"Calum, I dare you to kiss...Luke," Jayden said, and the entire group smirked, excluding Calum and Luke.

Luke nervously turned to face Calum. A kiss. With Calum. His crush.

Calum, on the contrary, did not appear nervous at all. He went straight for Luke's lips.

And damn, it was so intoxicating (unintended pun). Calum's lips were soft. It was a short kiss, though, more like a kind of brush against each other's lips. However, Luke could still slightly taste the alcohol on his lips, and remembered.

Calum was drunk. This wasn't out of feelings, it was a dare.

So Luke let go of this kiss too, and pushed both kisses to the back of his brain.

\-----

3.

Their first show. First. Ever.

Luke was freaking out, of course. What if he fucked everything up? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. It wasn't a big crowd, sure, but still.

"Hey, everything will be fine Luke. Just pretend it's the garage, yeah?" Calum said, trying to calm his best friend's nerves.

Luke nodded, gulping. He took deep breaths. The garage, the garage. He tried to picture it instead of just twelve people, which wasn't difficult.

"Guys, we're on," Ashton called. Luke took one last deep breath.

"You okay, Lukey?" Calum asked, slinging his bass on.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine," Luke said shakily. Calum gave him a reassuring smile, despite his own nerves.

They stepped out onto the stage. This was it.

\-----

"We did it!" Michael exclaimed, pulling the other three boys in for a group hug. Luke grinned. He actually managed to perform without throwing up. He felt exhilarated.

"This calls for a drink!" Ashton cheered. Michael agreed. They pulled some beers out, but Luke turned down the offer.

However, he agreed to stay with the band for a bit to celebrate their success. Which was kind of a mistake. Of course.

They all drank just a tad too much, but not enough to completely forget everything. No one would want to miss their first performance as a band, especially if you were _in_ the band.

"Lukey, you look stressed," Calum pouted. He was seated next to Luke on the couch, and the other two boys went to go fetch one last beer.

"I'm not stressed, Cal."

Calum buried his face into Luke's neck, and planted one, soft kiss there.

"Okay. But if you're lying, stop being stressed."

Luke felt sparks throughout his entire body. Fuck.

Stop, Luke. Stop, he told himself. You'll only hurt your friendship if you fall for him. Besides, he's just drunk.

Just drunk. Nothing more.

\-----

4.

"An AMA! Our band won a fucking AMA!" Michael shouted, shaking Ashton by the shoulders.

Ashton giggled. "I never thought we'd actually win something this huge!"

Calum beamed, his arms still wrapped around Luke's shoulders. Luke knew it was only in a friendly way, but it still brought a light blush to his cheeks, and a fast paced beat to his heart.

"I'm proud of us, guys," Calum said.

"I still can't believe it," Luke said. The band three years ago would've never believed they would make it this far.

"We have to celebrate. It's only nature," Michael said.

"Michael, I'm not dragging you back to the hotel," Ashton said sternly, sounding like a parent. (daddy ayee)

The red haired boy rolled his eyes. "We're allowed to have fun, you know."

Ashton and Michael argued for a bit, before agreeing that one person in the band should stay sober enough, just in case.

"It's not gonna be me," Calum said. That was for certain, Luke thought to himself.

"I can get pretty wasted," Michael said.

Ashton sighed. "Luke, you never have fun. You drink, I'll stay sober." "

Ash, if you-"

"I insist. Get drunk for once. You tend to mope a lot, and it irks me."

"It irks all of us," Michael agreed. Calum nodded.

"Okay, fine. I'll get drunk," Luke said.

"Finally," Michael cheered.

And they made their way to some random bar.

\-----

"Ashhton," Luke slurred.

The curly haired boy groaned. "What, Luke?"

"Calum is so pretty."

"Yeah, he sure is a looker," Ashton said sarcastically, chuckling.

Luke pouted. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Ashton was confused. "Calum is your best friend, Luke. Of course he likes you."

"B-"

"Lucass! Ashhh!" Calum exclaimed, slinging his arms around both boys' shoulders.

"Oh god," Ashton sighed. "Hello to you too, Cal."

"You're meaan," Calum whined. "Luke, tellll Ashtoon he's being meannn."

"Calum, I think you've had way too much to drink," Ashton said. "I should probably get us all back to the hotel."

"You're no funn," Calum pouted. "Luke's more fun than you. Watch."

Calum planted a kiss onto Luke's lips, chaste and sweet. Luke felt electric. He felt his heart beat erratically. Everything inside of him went ablaze.

"Am I on fire, Ashh?" Luke asked, as Calum pulled away.

Ashton's eyes were wide from the kiss that had just played out in front of him. He was going to have to chat with Luke in the morning.

"N-no. You're not, Lukey. I think that we should leave," Ashton said. "Do either of you know where Michael is?"

"He's right there," Calum said, pointing over Ashton's shoulder.

Michael stumbled towards them. "Ashton, cuddle meee," He whined.

Ashton's face turned a deep red. Good thing none of the boys were sober enough to detect it. "I, uh, think we should go now."

They got back to the hotel, safe and sound.

\-----

Ashton set the pill and a glass of water on the bedside table. "Here ya go, Luke."

"Thanks," Luke said, meekly. Hangovers were such a pain.

"So, Luke...I need to ask you something."

Luke swallowed the pill, and took a sip of his water. "Shoot."

"You may want to set the water down for this."

Luke shot him a confused glance. Was this something serious? He obliged, regardless.

"Last night, while you were drunk, you said some things to me, and...Luke, do you have a crush on Calum?"

Luke nearly fainted. Did he tell Ashton? Oh god, what if Calum overheard and was sober enough at the time to remember?

"Um, I...what did I say to you?"

"Answer the question first."

Luke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I mean, I gues-no. That's a lie. I do have a crush on Calum. I really do. I have had a crush on him for three years, Ashton. Three. And I still can't confess."

"You kissed each other last night."

"What?!?"

"You and Calum kissed. You asked me if you were on fire, and I guess you felt sparks or something."

Luke felt dizzy. "We've kissed three other times."

Ashton was surprised. "You have?"

"Well, not technically on the lips kisses. Calum kissed my neck at our first show, and my cheek once, a long time ago. Also, we had a really short kiss during that one game of Truth or Dare, remember?"

Ashton nodded. "Calum was drunk during every single one of those kisses, wasn't he?"

Luke knew this, of course. He didn't like to think about it, though. And when Ashton said it aloud, it hit him like a train wreck.

"Y-yes," Luke sobbed. He covered his mouth with his palm.

"Luke, don't cry, don't cry," Ashton said, trying to soothe the younger lad.

"Calum doesn't like me back, Ash. He only likes me when he's drunk! He'll never like me, unless he stays a drunken idiot for the rest of his life," Luke sobbed into Ashton's sweater, feeling miserable for himself.

Ashton patted Luke's back. "I'm sorry, Luke. I really am. I wish he could realize his mistakes, but he can't remember them."

"I know, I know."

And from then on, Ashton was officially Luke's go to guy when the blonde needed to vent about Calum.

\-----

5.

Weddings. Weddings reminded Luke of Calum. It was his own brother's wedding, and Luke begged for Ben to not make him one of the groomsmen. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Luckily, Ben obliged. Which was good, because even just sitting in this church pew, Luke couldn't stop fantasizing about what it would be like if he and Calum got married.

Speaking of Calum, he had offered to be Luke's plus one for the wedding. Since you don't usually invite your younger brother's friends to weddings, obviously the entire band wasn't there. Luke didn't want to go alone, so what better person to join him than Calum?

Ashton had also said that this would be good for the duo. It was opportunity for them to spend alone time together. Of fucking course he would say something like that.

\-----

Eventually, it was reception time. Aka, party time.

The food was superb, and now, it was time to dance.

Only Luke didn't feel like dancing tonight. Apparently Calum didn't either, and they both stayed at their table, sipping at their champagne. It was probably Calum's fourth glass of the stuff, jesus. But at least he was only slurring slightly.

It's not that Calum had an alcohol problem, it was just that he drank infrequently, and when he did, it was in large amounts. And somehow Luke was always around when he drank.

Calum suddenly turned his head to face Luke's. They were seated next to each other.

"You're so pretty, Lukeyy."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because you've had too much to drink."

Calum frowned. "I'm not that drunk."

"Sure, Calum."

"You look sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Are you mad?"

"Kind of."

"Don't be mad, babe."

Calum kissed Luke's forehead. Just a peck. But Luke looked like he was going to explode.

He grabbed Calum up by the shirt, and pulled him into the men's bathroom. Luke shoved Calum against the wall.

"What the hell was that, Hood?!?"

"I w-"

"No, never mind. Let me just get on with this."

Luke inhaled sharply.

"You've been kissing me while drunk for the past five years. It's not fair to mess with my emotions, Calum. I genuinely like you, but you don't. All you do is give me a kiss, making me believe that I have a chance, maybe. But you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing. You don't remember any of those kisses like I do. They aren't special to you. In fact, you can't even remember it, so it can't be special to you at all. Fuck you, Calum! If you're only gonna kiss me drunk, don't kiss me at all. Don't kiss me ever again."

And Luke stormed out of the bathroom, without letting Calum say a word.

\-----

+1

Luke sat on one of Michael's barstools, kicking his feet slightly. Another year was about to pass.

"Who's your New Years kiss gonna be this year, Ash?"

Ashton grinned fondly. "Mikey."

Luke broke out into a wide grin that stretched across his entire face. Ashton had been crushing on Michael forever.

"Good luck. Use protection!"

Ashton groaned. "I hate you."

Luke stuck his tongue out at him in reply.

"Save that for Calum!"

"Fuck off, Ash," Luke mumbled. Ashton was long gone by now, vanishing in the crowds of people. Michael's apartment held tons of their closest friends. He really went all out for New Years.

The whole Calum joke hurt him, slightly. Months ago he had told Calum off for his drunken kisses. They were quite cold to each other now.

Luke sighed and watched as people huddled around Michael's massive TV, the countdown to the new year about to begin.

He had no kiss for the occasion. Calum certainly wouldn't be his. There was lots of alcohol lying around, Calum surely would've taken the opportunity.

"Luke!"

Oh god. What did he want?

"What do you want, Cal?"

"Be my New Years kiss."

Luke scoffed. "Are you drunk again?"

"No, I'm-"

"5!" Everyone shouted.

"Listen, Luke, I know you're upset, but I swear-"

"4!"

"Calum, I already told you, no more kisses."

"3!"

"Luke, listen to me, I-"

"2!"

"No, I've heard plenty."

"Oh, just-fuck it!"

"1!"

Calum pressed his lips against Luke's.

And the hot, fiery feeling of sparks returned. Luke pressed his hands against Calum's upper back, pushing him closer. In that moment, it was just them. Only them.

Luke could taste no alcohol on Calum's tender lips. Nor could he taste it when Calum softly prodded his tongue into Luke's mouth. The blonde kissed back more passionately at the realization.

They pulled apart, and stared dreamily at each other.

"I'm sorry, Calum. For not believing you."

"You had every right to, Lukey. I'm sorry for toying with your emotions. That was wrong of me. I really like you, a lot. I guess being drunk around you was easier than sober. I don't know, I've done stupid shit in the past."

"How about we forget all this heartache, and start anew this year?"

"As long as we start the new year together, I'm happy," Calum beamed, and kissed Luke again.

"God, I will never not love this. I should've stopped getting drunk and forgetting these kisses years ago," Calum mumbled against Luke's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me again, Hood," Luke said.

And the sparks both boys felt were hotter than fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Another stupid one for you guys, what better way to kick off the new year? 
> 
> In all seriousness, I wish every single one of you a happy 2015. If you manage to see 5sos on tour this year, scream lots of 'I love you's' for me. IM GOING TO SEE TAYLOR SWIFT THIS MAY IM SO EXCITED SDKDKDDKD
> 
> But yeah, have an outstanding year, guys. Xx


End file.
